


"One More Adjustment"

by AllSeeingEye12



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSeeingEye12/pseuds/AllSeeingEye12
Summary: MC isn't too happy with Taki's cooking form...for now.





	"One More Adjustment"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I wrote this fic for a discord gift exchange hosted by the wonderful voltagevixen (she's on AO3 so check her fics out). This is a gift for the-voltage-diaries (she's on tumblr, so go follow her for amazing fics!). It's super candy marshmallow fluff so I hope you all enjoy!

_Is there anything more beautiful than the stars away from the city lights?_ MC thought to herself. Aching to get out of the apartment, she had opted to go for a quick night stroll. Taki had called earlier and told her not to wait up late for him.

Guess that’s what I get with a CEO boyfriend…MC thought with an inward chuckle. But that word made her pause. Boyfriend…boyfriend. I know I’m the one who told him we should wait before giving that word a…promotion to use the businessman term. But regardless…shaking her head as if that would clear it, MC continued her walk. 

_She’s not still not here_. Taki continued slicing vegetables for their dinner. He had come home early from work with the intent of surprising her to find only Sydney there to greet him. 

Well something about one door opening when another closes…Chuckling, he began to saute the vegetables the way she’d once shown him. _It’s funny_ , he thought. _How she has me doing things like this. I barely even gave cooking for her a second thought._

“We’re basically married right now, right, Sydney?” He asked his crocodile out loud. Sydney, who was comfortably resting on her own couch, looked up at him puzzled. “Urk! I don’t mind you and me, I mean me and M-”

“I’m home!” MC’s sweet voice rang out from the foyer. “Wait, are you actually cooking, Sydney?” 

“I take offense to that!” Taki grumbled and she laughed, strolling into the kitchen. 

“Hey.” She gently squeezed his arm. “Ease up your wrist when doing that. You’ll be able to get more flavor in the veggies with a looser grip.” 

“Oh, like this?” He made a show of shaking out his wrist and placed the spatula place. MC burst out laughing at the exaggeratedly limp way the spatula rested on the vegetables. 

“Okay, not like that, smartass.” She reached for the tycoon’s strong hand and weaved her gentle fingers through his. “More like this.” 

“Am I still too stiff?”

“No, you’re getting the hang of it.” 

Under her touch, Taki’s hand molded to her grasp and they cooked in comfortable silence together. 

“Alright, looks like we’re ready to eat!” MC announced, eyeing the now caramelized vegetables with pleasure and removing her hand from his to switch off the stove. Taki got ready to plate the meal until a cautious look from MC stopped him. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked, silently fretting that he probably burnt it somehow. Hey, it may be possible. 

“Hmm, your hand just needs **one more adjustment,** ” She informed him, her lips pursed. 

“And that would be…?”

“This.” Taki found himself unable to think when MC reached into her skirt pocket to pull out a ring box. She snapped it open in one fluid motion, revealing a plain gold engagement band. 

_“You want to buy an engagement ring?” The jeweler had asked her, his eyes widening in surprise. MC wasn’t sure if it was from her appearance, disheveled and flustered from having run all the way to the store, from her unusual request, or a combination of the two._

_“Yes,” MC confidently declared. “I need to be the one who pops the question. I just know it._

_The jeweler had continued his confused gape at her for a few minutes but slowly, a smile spread on his face._

_“If that is the case, here is our collection.”  
_

“MC…” Taki choked out, nearly dropping the meal they’d worked so hard on in shock. _No wonder all those women in movies are speechless when they get proposed too…_

“I know we talked about waiting, but I, for one, am ready,” She declared, going as far to drop down to one knee. “Taki Kozaki, will you marry me?” 

“MC…” He placed the frying pan back on the stove and scooped her up into his arms, trying to hold back the tears. “Do you even need an answer for that?” 

She laughed in between kisses as the couple prepared for a romantic night together. Yeah, this wasn’t the most conventional of proposals but then again, when had they ever been a conventional couple? The overwhelming happiness in MC’s heart told her that she had made the most perfect decision for them…and for their future. 

_END_


End file.
